For You and Yours
by betty-boo
Summary: Sequel to 'No Two Ways'. You don't know what you've got till it's gone, but that's okay, because you'll always have family.
1. Arrival

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy and no proft is being made frothe publicaton of hs work. This work is a thing of fiction, any relain to people, places and names,dead or alive is purely coincidental.**

**Author Note: This doesn't happen in a specific period of time relating to the show, it just happens. It has been in my head of months.**

**Aaron Jones is Charlotte's high school boyfriend, and was ran out of town over 7 years ago by the Sons.**

**

* * *

**

"Why the hell are you even back here?" Charlotte demanded. "You were lucky to get out alive the first time, don't think you'll get a second chance."

Aaron took a step closer and nudged her forehead with his, causing her to sway back. "'Cause the first time I left, I forgot something." His hand landed on her hip and with his touch she jerked away, realising the dangers she was putting her and her unborn child in.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, but his grip tightened, his other hand grabbing her upper arm. She was pushing him more, hands grasping at his grey t-shirt trying to push him off.

A few passers by stopped and stared, whispering to each other behind hands that shielded their moving lips. They'd been taught for so long not to get involved with SoA affairs that nobody did anything.

With a final push, Charlotte shoved Aaron away and he laughed at her, patronising her. Charlotte slapped him round the cheek then turned and ran into Flloyd's Barber shop as the old man opened the door and called her name, offering her shelter.

She made it in and Floyd locked the door behind, turning his sign to 'CLOSED' as Aaron started to bang on the glass door.

"I already called the boys," Floyd told her, cleaning his shaving razor with a towel in his hand as they watched Aaron bang relentlessly on the large glass window panes that lined the Barber's.

Less then 5 minutes later and Charlotte's heart stopped fluttering as she heard the warm welcome of Harley engines roaring down Main Street. The bikes stopped sharply out the street outside, and only then did Aaron realise what was happening. He turned around to make a smart remark but Chib's punched him in the mouth, sending him sprawling to the ground. Fists and kicks flew between the two guys as they started brawling on Main Street in broad daylight. Jax and Bobby were keeping an eye out, making sure Chibs' blows didn't become too aggressive that they had a murder and twenty witnesses around.

"That's enough, bro," Jax reminded through his own clenched jaw. Chibs landed a solid blow to Aaron's nose. "Bro! I said enough!" Jax hurled the Scotsman off the ground and spaced himself in between the two.

Jax turned to address Aaron. "The _only_ reason I am stopping this now is because I don't want a murder in broad daylight hanging over my Club's head. Sam Crow sees you on the streets of Charming again, and next time, I'm _not_ gonna pull my boy away. You're not welcome in this town."

Chibs spat over Jax's shoulder and a big glob of spit and blood landed on Aaron's shoes. Aaron scowled and Chibs smirked, wiping at his mouth with his hand, still clad in leather riding gloves. Aaron picked up one of the mesh trash cans that sparingly lined Main Street and launched it through the window of Floyds, the glass shattering in to thousands of pieces over the street and in the store. Charlotte and Floyd hugged the back wall and remained unharmed.

"You're gonna need to pay for the damages," Jax warned, flicking his Reaper Crew cap back to front.

Aaron reached into his jeans pocket and threw money on the floor. "Bunch of fag ass biker pansies." He looked directly at Chibs. "Next time you get in between me and Charltte, I'll slit her throat and carve her cunt out."

Chib's shoved Jax out the way and landed a solid blow to Aaron's head, rendering him unconscious.

"You better get this piece of shit outta my sight, or I'll be doing twenty five to life!" Chibs growled, his accent coming out so thick he was barely understood by Bobby and Jax.

The Club van screeched to a halt outside the barber shop with Juice and Tig hopping out.

"Damnit! I miss all the fun!" Tig whined, looking at the broken glass window and who he heavily suspected to be Aaron Jones lying on the street unconscious. With the help of Juice, they loaded Aaron unceremoniously in the back of the van.

Chib's stepped through what was once Floyd's window, and embraced a sobbing Charlotte, trying to calm her down.

Jax lit a much needed cigarette. "You," he pointed to Chibs, "and you," he repeated pointing to Charlotte this time, "Cabin. Now."

* * *

Charlotte was lying on her side on the bed when Chibs came out from the shower, towel wrapped low on his waist. The bed dipped behind her as he laid behind her, propping himself up on his elbow, smoothing her hair out of her face. He noticed she'd been crying and he dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"I'll kill 'im if he comes anywhere near you two again," Chibs whispered his promise in her ear, hand moving over to her still flat belly protectively. At his words, something in Charlotte stirred, right at the base of her stomach and through to the centre of her thighs. she rolled over onto her back, now effectively below him, and reached out her hand to remove his towel swiftly. When he didn't even blink she laughed softly and kissed him. His hand that had been on her stomach moved south and cupped her.


	2. Extirpation

**Author Note: This chapter deals with some adult themes. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. FYI This whole thing is only about 11 chapters long, so if you got something to say, say it now ;)**

**Extirpation**

(Definition: to remove or destroy totally; do away with; exterminate)

The ride to the hotel had been one out of a bad horror movie that she and Chibs watched on an almost nightly basis. She drifted in an out of consciousness from the blow to the back of her head; snippets of the steering wheel, the sun blaring down through the windows into the car; it was still daylight and when she fluttered her eyelids open, everything was imprisoned on her memory.

The car door opened and she saw a neon sign, 'The Monty Motel Inn' and a stupid monkey with a golden yellow Fez hat greeted her. They were in Pope.

Aaron dragged Charlotte into the bathroom by her hair when she woke up on the scratchy motel bed. Luckily she still had all her clothes on.

She had no choice but to follow his lead; no choice but to do everything he told her to do since he managed to literally pick her up outside her house. One minute she had be walking from the driveway to the front door and the next, a sharp bang on the head and darkness consumed her.

He placed his sawn off shotgun across the stand alone sink and turned to her.

"How could you?" He asked with severe disappointement. He let go of her hair and pushed on her shoulders; she was unstable on the tiled floor and fell on her butt. Aaron stood over her, moved closer and forced her to lie on her back.

"How can you stand to carry that _bastard_ child inside you?"

"Go away," Charlotte stated calmy.

"You _fucking _whore!" He bent over her and grabbed her arms menancingly. "Spreading your legs for those biker pansies!"

"Get off!" She screeched, kicking her legs and clawing at his hands to get them to stop their vice like grip on her hair.

"Can you feel it?" He asked, putting a hand around her throat, pushing her down onto her back. His other hand balled into a fist and pressed down on her abdomen, right above her pubic bone.

"Can you feel it inside of you?" He pressed down harder, twisting his fist and increasing the pressure on her stomach. She cried out in pain, hands trying to peel his away from her throat, legs kicking continuously. He moved back slightly so his weight was concentrated on her thighs - she could barely kick her legs with him there. His grip around her throat tightened and she wished she'd blackout to stop the pain. He pushed harder to her abdomen, his weight was above and all around her. She couldn't do a thing to move, to stop him.

No matter for how long or how loud she cried out in pain, how much she clawed at his hand, the amount of tears springing from her eyes didn't make Aaron let up.

He stopped suddenly, eyes and ears pricking up to the sound of a vehicle that had pulled up outside the bathroom window. A quick flutter of the dirty net curtain he could see it was just a family in their SUV and a U-Haul van, stopping on the road for a break.

When he turned back to Charlotte his eyes were glossy and his pupils were so dilated they looked black. He smirked and his whole face radiated evil. He pressed down hard on her again, longer and harder than ever before.

"I'm not gonna stop until this bastard child comes out of you and you're clean again," he quickly jumped to his feet. Charlotte rolled to her side clutching her stomach, inhaling hard at the sudden reappearance of oxygen in her lungs.

She saw him raise his boot, yelled at him to stop and tried to scoot away but he was just too quick for her. He bought his boot down hard where he'd been pressing her abdomen earlier. The impact left her winded all air suddenly leaving her lungs. She rolled onto her side, clutching onto the life growing inside her, trying to protect it better than she had managed to so far. She felt light headed, the pain and being winded made her vision blur and eventually everything turned to black.

* * *

"Charlotte? Charlotte, can you hear me?"

The voice was familiar although as of yet she couldn't put a name nor face to it, and slowly her eyelids became less heavy and she blinked them open. It was darker than it had been, the white bathroom was now a dusky grey.

"Hale?" When she spoke, it came out as a ragged whisper. How did he know she was there? How did he know but the Sons didn't? Had they sent him instead?

"Don't move okay? Just don't move," he told her softly, squatting down beside her. He balanced himself by keeping a palm on the floor. He spoke into the radio attached to his shoulders, calling out a string of names, numbers and police terms.

She uncurled a hand from her stomach, placing it on top of his and squeezed as a sudden sharp pain ripped through her. It felt like a severe stomach cramp.

"Hale-" she began desperately.

In just one word he could hear how panic stricken she was, see in her eyes something wasn't quite right.

"The baby..." She trailed off, squeezing his hand and groaning in pain as another cramping pain ripped through her.

He looked at he for a few seconds then realised what she meant.

Hale called to Office Eglee in the other room, telling her to wait outside and flag the ambulance down. He took off his green jacket and laid it over Charlotte.

"Call them," she ordered softly, before she dozed back into unconsciousness.

"I already have," he replied, pushing her hair away from her face, pulling the jacket closer to her chin.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, Hale's dead so I re-wrote it with Unser but it just wasn't the same. :)**


	3. Haste

The last time Chibs pushed his bike this hard was when he was following Jax to the docks to get Abel back. But, his Dyna was built for speed, and she could fly when she wanted to. Right now, he needed her more than ever. He didn't once glance at his speedometer, not needing to know how fast he was going, only knowing that it wasn't fast enough to get to Charlotte.

The road was mainly straight, a couple of cars in the distance becoming increasingly nearer as he pushed his Harley harder. Up ahead the road curved to the right slightly, and just beyond that curve was The Monty Motel Inn where she was. Hale's phone call had been vague; he'd said Charlotte was 'in trouble' and with her been missing in action all day, alarm bells were ringing.

He saw an ambulance before they heard the wail of it's siren above the roar of the pack of bikes. It was on the other side of the road, lights flashing, increasingly heading towards them.

A feeling of dread bubbled in the pit of Chibs' stomach before he quickly pushed it aside. Just because they were in the middle of nowhere and the ambulance was racing back to Charming it didn't mean that Charlotte was necessarily in the back.

Did it?

As the ambulance came closer, Chibs made out Hale's jeep following behind. He braked hard and pulled his bike to the left, cutting across three lanes of traffic, emerging on the other side of the road, and sped up following the ambulance and police vehicle convoy.

"Chibs!" Jax yelled to him, stopping his bike too, letting the few cars behind them pass, horns blaring loudly and earning looks of bewilderment and anger at the sudden stop of eleven bikes in the middle of the road. He had the same hunch as Chibs, but wanted someone there at the motel to check things over too.

"We'll check out the motel, you stick with him!" Clay yelled over the roar of the bikes. Jax nodded fiercely and pulled an illegal U-turn, joining his brother. Clay revved his bike and motioned for the rest to follow him.

Chibs was seconds behind the ambulance the whole way back, but by the time he killed his engine and threw his helmet off his head Charlotte was already taken inside by the ambulance crew on a gurney and met by the hospital staff.

As he ran across the parking lot through the glass sliding automatic doors Jax pulled up.

Inside the crowd of people was overwhelming and he lost track of her. Pushing through the crowd of elderly and sick children in the waiting room he saw her being wheeled around a corner and into a waiting lift.

"Charlie!" He shouted to her, and her head turned to him. As she entered the lift she reached out a hand to him but the paramedic took her hand and put it back down on her chest, wheeling her inside the lift and the automatic doors seperated them once more.

"No!" Chibs shouted banging on the elevator doors, but a quick glance upward indicated that it was already on the floor above him.

"She's on floor six, I checked with Tara, we gotta go."

He heard Jax's muted voice in his ears a hand guiding him away from the doors as his other hand pressed the call button. It seemed like hours before a free elevator came and Chibs punched the button number 6 so hard the panel nearly came off.

The elevator was deathly silent, and only when a loud piercing beeper went off towards the back of the elevator that belonged to a scared intern did they realise they weren't alone. The petite blonde intern who had buried herself in the corner of theelevator shaft gave them a weary smile.

Jax chewed on his bottom lip nervously, hoping that Clay and the others had caught Aaron and were bringing him back to the Clubhouse right now. No matter what condition Charlotte was in, Aaron was going to get seriously hurt.

The soft ping of the door came and then the silver grey doors opened out onto another floor, this time much quieter and not half as many people as down below.

"Where is she?" Chibs asked nobody in particular, scouring the hallway before reaching a small circular desk in the middle of the floor. Somehow Tara had gotten there before they had, talking in hushed tones with a dark skinned Doctor. Her face was glum, but as she noticed the pair of them approaching her she put on a small professional smile.

"What's happening?" Jax asked.

"She's being assessed, you won't be able to go in," she added sympathetically turning to Chibs.


	4. Empty

**Author Note: This one might be a little familiar to some of you, the ending has changed very very slightly.**

* * *

Charlotte awoke in a dimly lit room; taking a few seconds to realise that she was actually in a hospital bed and not her own. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat and willed herself back to sleep, pulling the thin blue sheets up closer around her neck, trying her best to ignore the dull ache that throbbed through her entire body.

Her mind was too active, her thoughts too vivid for her her to rest properly. What had happened last night kept replaying in her mind with different endings, her doing different things, different outcomes. An outcome that hadn't left her so ... _empty_.

Opening her eyes they soon adjusted to the light coming in through the small breaks in the closed blinds hanging from the two windows that lined the wall to her left. The room was painted a ghastly ice blue colour that made the room feel twice as cold as it already was. The room was far too cool for her. That stupid intern had left the air conditioner on - she could hear it humming - the only sound in the room and she began to feel the breeze it created wafting at her feet.

On the small plastic wood effect night table she spotted the remote and gingerly reached out her hand, mindful of the IV that was in her vein, and grabbed it, promptly switching it to off.

Laying back down on her horribly scratchy pillow she heard breathing in a rythym that wasn't her own. Slowly, she turned her head and saw Jax perched in a forest green visitors chair, his legs dangling over one of the tattered arms. He'd taken off his blue hoody, unzipped it, then used it to cover himself up. Despite the awkward way he was sitting he looked to be in a peaceful sleep, so Charlotte decided to leave him as he was. Lying on her back she concentrated on the off-white ceiling, wondering what those yellow and brown stains actually were and how they'd gotten all the way up there, listening to the sound of Jax's breathing steadily in and out.

She had to concentrate on anything else apart from what was happening to her.

Charlotte had no idea what time it was but it seemed with each passing minute that more light shone through the blinds and into the room.

Outside the room was silence apart from the odd beeping of a Doctor's pager going off and the odd scuffle of shoes on the flooring, indicating a member of staff was in a hurry.

Suddenly, outside the room something clattered across the floor followed by a woman cursing. It sounded like she dropped a bed pan on the floor and the sudden noise against the quiet of the hospital caused a chain reaction; Jax jerked awake, sitting up straight and eyes wide and trained on the door, which in turn caused Charlotte to jump.

Jax stood and walked towards Charlotte, throwing his hoody behind him onto the chair and ran his hands over his face and through his hair, as if trying to force himself to be more awake than he really was.

He stopped at the side of Charlotte's bed, one hand stuffed into his jeans pockets, biting his bottom lip. He smelt like cigarettes and baby powder. Running a hand through his hair again, for fear of nothing else to do, he looked down at her hand where Tara had put the IV line in earlier.

"How you feelin'?" His voice was raspy as hell, like he'd smoked a packet of cigarettes one after the other. As soon as he asked that question, he shook his head, reaching out with his free hand and rubbed it up and down her bare upper arm. "Sorry," he offered, gnawing on his bottom lip. What a stupid thing to say.

"Feel like I just lost a baby," Charlotte replied, her voice was equally raspy and broke as she started to cry. She dropped her head in her hands and immediately she felt Jax's arms wrap around her shoulders, chin on top of her head. The bed dipped as he sat next to her, nestling her to his chest as she cried onto his blue Sons of Anarchy t-shirt.

"Where is he?" She choked out, wondering if he'd been able to hear her small voice.

"Went for a ride," he replied, in an equally soft voice.


	5. Correction

**Author Note: FYI peeps, I have a sequel to this story in mind. I'll mention it again after this one is finished and you can let me know if you want to read it.**

* * *

Tara rounded the corner and was not at all surprised to see the whole Club, plus Gemma of course, cluttering up the hallway. The only one sitting was Piney, the rest were standing around, leaning against the wall or shuffling on their feet, eyes to the floor. Clay was the closest to where Tara stood, leaning on the pale wall on his shoulder, arms crossed at his chest. Gemma had been pacing, hands in her jeans pockets, but as soon as she saw Tara she walked up to stand behind Clay, hand resting on his shoulder.

"And?" Clay's deep voice broke the silence, commanding the Doctor to speak, to confirm what they already feared.

Tara cleared her throat quickly, trying to not make it too obvious that as she spoke she was watching Chibs. He was standing a few feet away from the group towards the other end of the hallway, back towards them, palm pressed flat against the wall, one leg crossed behind the other, his head bowed.

"Charlotte's fine - a little dehydrated but fine," she started, putting on her Doctor face and pushing her emotions to one side, "She had a missed abortion."

She was met by blanks stares.

"Uh-" Tara shook her head; she was tired and was stumbling for her words. "The fetus is dead but she hasn't had a full miscarriage yet; it hasn't left her body."

Gemma gasped, hand covering her mouth, like she was about to vomit.

Down the hallway Tara saw Chibs' shoulder flinch; the only indication that he was listening to her.

Everybody else looked around, then back to the Doctor. She suddenly felt awkward and unsure of herself.

"What now?" Jax pressed.

"She'll get a prescription that will, um, for," Tara indicated to her own abdomen with an awkward hand, "To expel the fetus. She needs to stay here - Oh!"

She was startled by a blue plastic chair came hurling down the hallway, followed quickly by Chibs, who had kicked it out of his way.

"Hey!" Clay called to him as he rounded the corner and down another hallway, "Don't do anything stupid!"

He looked to his left and saw Tig standing there hands on hips, glancing back and forth between Clay and Jax with a look on his own face that said he was ready to go if either of them wanted him to.

"Go," Jax tapped Tig lightly on the chest, and Clay agreed with a nod of his head.

Tig strode off after Chibs without a word, exiting the hospital just in time to see Chibs pull off on his Harley and the direction he went in. He quickly got onto his own, forgoing his helmet as Chibs had done, so as to not waste any time in following him.

Riding on the outskirts of town above the speed limit, Chibs tried to loose Tig a few times, and at one time thought he had, but there was ultimately no escaping the Sargeant at Arms.

Tig weaved in and out of the Highway traffic heading out towards Pope, wondering where the fuck the Scottish rider in front of him was going.

Eventually Chibs turned off up a gravelled dirt road in between a forest leading to a small car park. A painted sign told him he was at "Woodbridge Forest", wherever the fuck that was.

Up ahead, Chibs had stopped the bike, but not yet got off. Tig waited too, engine still running, a few feet away near the entrance.

Chibs looked over his shoulder, his eyes hid behind his dark glasses, before peeling out of the car park, leaving a cloud of dust and dirt behind him as he rode up a small trailway further into the woods. Tig understood his silent plea for him to stay where he was and complied, turning off his engine and toeing the kickstand down.

When he was at the top of the hill. Chibs parked as close to the edge as he could, killing the engine and inhaled deeply. Moving the sunglasses to the top of his head he squinted against the rising sun to look out across the rolling lands, and in the not too far distance he could see Charming, sitting amongst the small mountain ranges like a nest in a tree.

When he first came to America, stuffed in the back of Harry's truck with a bunch of clucking chickens, this is where he'd been tossed out. Chibs had jumped down from the truck overlooking the very same area he was looking at now.

"End of the road, son," Harry told him in his thick Irish accent. He was a friend of McKeavy's and smuggled Chibs, along with others, into the country.

"Here?" Chibs asked in disbelief, seeing nothing but trees and woodland.

"Charming's 5 miles that way." And with that Harry left with a promise of a Visa coming with McKeavy's next gun shipment.

His settling into Charming had been swift and easy - they did things a little differently here in California but he soon adjusted, found his footing easily with the help of Otto, always offering words of wisdom, and despite the age difference he and Jax hit it off immediately. Looking back, he supposed he was substituting Jax for Padriac, the poor fucker. With him gone, the only blood relative he had left was his daughter.

_I wonder if it was another girl?_

He pressed the palm of his hand to his head to try and extinguish the visual of Charlotte lying there in the hospital bed. Jesus, what had he done to her? What did he lead her into? He sometimes thought that she deserved better.

The baby had been a huge shock to him, to them both, and one of his first thoughts was regret. Regret that he'd already tied her down with a kid, that she'd have no way out from him and all his Club bullshit. That's why initially he had flipped his lid and yelled at her to get rid of it. She remained strong willed and told him she'd raise it as a single parent if she had to. Then she fell. An innocent trip over the corner of the rug in the living room that always bunched up near the sofa. Charlotte had landed on her hands and knees with a hard thud on the wooden flooring. His heart had leapt into his throat and the only thing he could think of was the baby.

_"Get off me, I'm fine," she waved him off to look at her bright red hands from where she'd landed._

_"What about the baby?" He asked, trying to lift up her top like he'd be able to see if it was okay._

_"What do you care?" She retorted, pushing his hands away and stood up straight. Looking up at her he could see the slight swell that was forming and he smiled. "What are you smiling at?" Didn't she realise that when she was angry her bright eyes lit up even more? Made him want her even more?_

_"I do care, about you both," he replied adamantly, standing up and placing a hand over her __stomach. She placed a hand over his and told him it would be 'great'. _

It would've been great, she was right, but then everything got taken away from him by that shit head Aaron Jones.

Chibs hands clenched into fists by their own free will, resting on his thighs.

Aaron was as good as dead, and even if it took him the rest of his life, Chibs would find him. And kill him.

He'd take his trusty blade, the one that always hung down by his side, the only good thing in his life his father had given him, and he'd cut that fuckers heart out. He'd throw it on the ground and squish it with his boot, showing Aaron first-hand how it felt to have your heart ripped from your chest.

Some minutes later Chibs rode back down the trailway and came to a stop besides Tig.

"Let me know what you want doin', brother," Tig offered over the sound of their engines. Chibs kept his stare straight ahead, then looked at Tig and nodded before revving his engine and led the way back to the main road and into Charming.

* * *

Chibs stared at her through the small window pane in the door whilst removing his leather riding gloves. She was sitting up, eyes closed, but he couldn't tell if she was asleep or not.

He saw someone moving out the corner of his eye and turned slightly to see it was Jax, standing nearby. Charlotte had fallen asleep on him so he'd taken the opportunity to go and see Tara whilst Gemma headed to Charlotte's house to collect some things for her. She was going to need to stay in the hospital for a few days.

The younger man's jaw was clenched with anger and tension, but his eyes were sympathetic to the Scotsman, glancing between one of his closest friends and his sister.

"I can't..." Chibs confessed, his legs feeling like a dead weight. He couldn't move them.

"She needs you. You need her."

With a gentle squeeze on Chibs' shoulder, Jax walked away silently down the hall through the doors and out of sight.

Chibs entered Charlotte's room as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake her if she was indeed asleep. Moving to sit in the green chair in her room besides the bed she didn't even stir. He sat, leaning forwards, elbows resting on his knees, staring at her stomach.

Charlotte shifted in her sleep and as she opened her eyes Chibs moved from the chair to sit on the edge of her bed.

Wordlessly he greeted her by softly running the back of his knuckles down the side of her face to her jawline. Her hand that was free of the IV pressed against his chest, feeling his heart beating. With his free hand he reached up and took her hand in his, holding it there. He leant down and kissed her cheek that wasn't bruised.

"I'm gonna make this right, darlin'," he promised in her ear and she nodded gently, understanding what the underlying intention of his was.


	6. Chapel

Chibs sat round the Redwood table, bottle of some hard liquor in front of him, half smoked cigarette in between his fingers. He'd had a quick shower to try and wash that disgusting hospital smell off of him and changed into his comfortable black hoody under his cut. The hood he'd had pulled up on his head, but as Opie closed the doors and took the last seat Chibs pushed it off, along with his sunglasses and did a quick sweep of the guys in the room.

Opie was lighting his cigarette anxiously; Piney was concentrating on rolling a joint; Juice was sat with his hands clasped on the table staring at the wood like it held all the answers to the universe; Bobby was sitting with a beer in one hand cigarette in another looking sadly into the pitcher on the table; Jax was staring back at Chibs, elbows resting atop of the table ready for business, exhaling cigarette smoke; Clay was tapping his cigar lighter on his bent knee; Tig was watching Clay ready to get the meeting started, eyes slightly narrowed in thought.

Clay's chair squeaked as he repositioned himself and everybody turned to him.

"Nothing I, or anybody says or does is ever going to change what happened, as sad as that is," Clay spoke calmly and slowly so not one word was misheard or misinterpreted. "But one thing I can say is that revenge," Clay looked solely at Chibs, "will be served."

Clay tapped the table with his finger to accentuate his point.

Jax looked over at Chibs and his eyes were reflecting an eerie glow from his cigarette end. With his black attire he truly looked like a reaper.

"It's not revenge," Bobby said, "it's justice."

"Damn straight," Tig agreed eagerly, "Where do we find this little mamma's boy?"

"He doesn't have a fixed address, but I did find a police mugshot of him," Juice said, bringing out a printed police mugshot.

"We sent it to the number one of all our charters. If he skips the state line, we'll know," Clay added.

After nobody offered anything else Jax spoke.

"Charlotte might know where he's fixed short term."

He chanced a look at Chibs, who although remained staring at the reaper engraved in the table had a scowl on his face.

"He could go after her again," Opie warned.

"We'll keep watch. One of us'll be with her at all times, no exceptions," Jax promised, looking around at the table and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Agreed," Clay nodded, "Who goes first?"

Everybody expected Chibs to say he would be, but he didn't make a sound. In fact, he turned away and looked at a spot on the ground in between him and Opie.

"I will," Bobby offered.

Clay moved onto other matters, Chibs only speaking when he was required to vote.

"She's sleeping, she needs rest," Tara explained, closing the hospital room door.

"Listen, we think that the guy who did this, Aaron, could come back to her," Jax said in a low voice.

"You're going to watch her?"

Bobby, standing beside Jax nodded in agreement. "One of us will be here, twenty four seven."

Jax kissed Tara on the cheek before entering Charlotte's room, hovering in the doorway.

Gemma turned around in her seat, Jax caught her eye and motioned for her to step outside with him. Gemma turned back to Charlotte and let go of her hand placing it back on the bed.

"I'll be right back, baby," she murmured, standing and kissing Charlotte's forehead.

"No!" Charlotte replied, desperately grabbing for Gemma's hand, "What happened?" She looked to Jax, "Tell me."

Gemma looked to Jax for an answer, who in turn entered the room completely and shut the door behind him.

"We went to the motel to look for Aaron," Jax started, and even from where he was standing he heard Charlotte's breath catch in her throat, "But they didn't find him." Jax concluded. His shoulders sagged forward, and a hand washed across his forehead as he chewed his bottom lip.

"He's still out there?" Gemma asked, but already knew the answer to her question.

"We'll keep watch, twenty four seven, one of us will always be right outside the door."

Jax had made his way to the bottom of Charlotte's bed, grabbing the foot railing, trying to catch her stare. "Do you have _any_ idea where he could go?"

"Arizona," Charlotte said after a few seconds silence.

"What?"

"His grandparents live in Arizona - Yuma - he always wanted to move there with them."

"You think he's gone all the way to Yuma?"

"I don't know. I don't know, it was just an idea," she replied in a soft voice; Whatever mdication she was on was giving her a headache.

Jax nodded, mulling Yuma over in his head and with a slap on the railings he was out the door, vaguely hearing Gemma telling him that she was staying the night too.

"Call me in an hour," he pointed to Bobby, striding down the hallway and to the elevator.


	7. Yuma

**Warning: Severe Adult content in this chapter**

****

**

* * *

**

Clay remained silent, forefinger and thumb stroking his stubble, thinking about Jax's revelation that Aaron could flee to Yuma, Arizona. He wanted to get Aaron, but Yuma was a long way to ride based on Charlotte's assumption - the kid could still be in San Joaquin County, hell he could still be in Charming.

"Juice go tap Arizona to keep a look out. Find out where the grandparents live, too." Clay ordered. Juice immediately agreed and jogged back into the Clubhouse, to his laptop.

"This needs to be done outside Charming. No comebacks." Jax reminded them all.

"Arizona - long way, lotta riding time, man," Tig added, a gentle reminder that whoever went was going to be gone for a few days, and they needed to keep their numbers up to keep Charming under control.

"Already thought of a million ways to kill the bastard, won't hurt to think up a few more on the way there," Chibs said in an eerily up beat tone before stubbing out his cigarette and walking to his bike, "Going to St. Thomas." he called over his shoulder.

* * *

When Chibs exited the elevator, taking off his leather riding gloves, he grew anxious when he couldn't see Bobby patrolling the hallways. As he approached the door he finally spotted the Jew in a small alcove opposite the door. It was a prime hiding spot - if Aaron managed to get to Charlotte's room, he wouldn't be spooked but they could still see him.

Bobby gave him a small salute with two fingers to which Chibs nodded.

When the door opened Gemma snapped up her head up from the magazine she wasn't really reading, taking off her burgandy coloured reading glasses. Her features softened when she realised who it was. She stood as quietly as possible smoothing down her black lace shirt; her ass felt numb from sitting on the green scratchy foam chair for so long.

"She's sleeping," Gemma said in a quiet voice, "How you doing, baby?" she asked, hands resting on his bare upper arms. He gave her blank look. Nobody had asked him how he was feeling throughout this whole situation - and to be honest because he hadn't been asked, he didn't know.

"More than one of you lost a child," she reminded him that she'd lost a child too. He gave a small nod and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her bag and leaving to get some coffee.

He watched her leave and when he turned back Charlotte was sitting up in bed.

"I can't sleep," she said in way of explanantion. She had turned over from Gemma over an hour ago, just lying there with her eyes closed, not wanting to engross in conversation with her right then.

* * *

"I am so sorry that happened to you. To both of you," Jax's voice was full of sympathy and he spoke straight from the heart.

Charlotte, legs tucked under her on the sofa chair, turned and wiped at the fresh tears.

"I'm so sick of crying," she mumbled, half to herself. It had been three days since she was released from the hospital. Under the Doctor's orders she needed to take it easy for a week. but she wasn't finding it easy to take her mind off things when all she had to do all day was stare at her four walls.

Jax stood and crossed over to her, cupping he cheek with one hand, lowering his head down and kissed the top of her head. "I'll leave you to get some sleep."

Charlotte nodded and as he was about to leave Jax's phone rang through the silent house.

"Yeah?" He answered. He was still and quiet for a couple of seconds. "Where?" He asked, urgently, bordering on desperate. Charlotte thought nothing of it until he turned and glanced over his shoulder at her. Then she stood up on her knees straining to try and hear the other caller. She recognised the tone as Chibs' and her curiosity peaked. "Wait there we'll come to you. Bro, wait there. I said wait! Chibs? Chibs!"

Jax sighed in frustration and flipped his phone shut.

"What happened?"

"He's got his eye on Aaron."


	8. Caught

**Author Note: Ehhh, okay, I have a confession to make. The last chapter wasn't the real Chapter 7. I added the part of Charlotte committing suicide because I was getting so many alerts of people adding this story to their favourites/alerts and not getting any reviews. I wanted to shake you up a bit and make sure people were actually READING this. Sorry to those of you who thought that actually happened, but now you can wipe the sweat off your brows in relief everybody is alive and kicking.**

* * *

Jax pulled to a screeching halt on the outskirts of Lodi, and Charlotte recognised it as the same motel, The Monty Motel Inn, Aaron had bought her to. Talk about going 'back to the scene of the crime'.

Charlotte had opened her car door only an inch before Jax pushed it closed again.

"You stay here," he ordered, shouting through the window - already pissed that she had followed him. They'd had a domestic on her driveway about her going with him. In the end he just took off as fast as he could hoping to loose her. He did for a bit, but being as it was pretty much a straight road from her house to the Monty, she easily caught up with him.

She made a show of locking her doors but when he walked off to join the others huddled outside a motel room, she wound down her window and leaned her arm on the door frame to get a better look.

Aaron hadn't eaten a proper meal in almost three weeks, surviving off canned soda, packaged sugar additives and the odd greasy burger was doing a number on him. He wasn't as strong as he should be but that didn't stop him throwing a right hook at the guy with the already busted up nose.

"Ya really shouldn't of done that man," Tig laughed, "'Cause now I'm pissed."

Tig kicked out his right boot and it connected hard with Aaron's knee. He fell hard to the dirty ground, clutching at his possibly broken patella. He looked up to the sky and it suddenly turned dark as four faces hovered above him. A fifth appeared, completely blocking out the sun; a crazy glint in his eye and an even sharper glint coming from the hunting knife he was holding.

"Get up," he spoke in an accent. Aaron wasn't given time to move on his own accord - he was yanked to a sitting position unceremoniously, arms held by two strangers, circled by the remaining threee guys.

Chibs lowered himself to one knee and rolled the knife's handle in his hand. It was one of his eldest knives but he cleaned it meticulously when he used it and it looked brand new still. He loved the way, that right now, the last of the setting sun was catching the sharp edges, the reflection apparent in Aaron's eyes.

"I'm gonna cut your heart from your chest and slice it in two in front of your eyes," Chibs promised.

Aaron laughed sharply, deepening Chibs' anger.

"_You're_ the one she fought for?" He asked in disbelief. Chibs' face couldn't help but reveal the sudden rise in anger he felt and Aaron laughed lightly, knowing that although he was beaten he could get a rise out of these biker whores.

Chibs lunged forward, as did Jax and Bobby to stop him. Happy looked disappointed.

"This isn't the place or the time!" Bobby told him, "I know you want this asshole dead but you can't do it in daylight with witnesses."

* * *

The car headlights burned into Aaron's eyes, highlighting his cuts and bruises in the sheer white light. Chibs shielded his eyes, stood quickly to see who it was. The Club looked too, hoping it wasn't the cops. The driver killed the engine, headlights ceasing immediately and everybody had black spots dancing in front of their eyes. The way the driver had parked they couldn't see who it was.

Another car pulled up behind the first, occupant getting out with more haste than their counterpart.

"Charlotte!" Gemma yelled. "Charlotte Ann Davis Morrow you stop right there!" Gemma continued following Charlotte down the small slope to where the guys were. Chibs could see the two women move down the slope, bodies fading in and out of light as they took cover from the trees growing randomly there.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chibs asked Charlotte as she reached the bottom of the natural basin they were in, not hiding his anger.

"I had to see - had to make sure he was dead."

Her eyes were wide, slightly bloodshot, her skin pasty in the moonlight. Almost crazy. No, fuck it, she looked crazy.

"Turn around and get back in the car," Chis ordered her, pointing with his knife that was slightly bloodied.

"No!" She snapped, jumping when Gemma finally came up behind her, grabbing her arms - those black high heels and that soft squidgy mud had slowed her down some. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was starting to come out of it's loose half ponytail.

"C'mon, let's go," Gemma breathed. Charlotte had gone old school and was wearing dirty navy blue converse, which held her in the slightly muddy ground, rendering Gemma unable to move her.

Glancing over his shoulder, Chibs couldn't miss the look at Clay shot him. This was hard - for all of them - but bottom line this was Club business and Charlotte was interfering. And it was looking bad on his account.

_Control your woman._

Chibs grabbed her arm and took her a few steps away from Gemma, who was at the end of her patience herself and her new shoes were wet and muddy.

"Look at me. Look at me!" He grabbed her jaw, maybe a bit too rough but who was really measuring, and lowered his face close to hers. "Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?"

She shook her head.

"Then when I said I was going to make this right, why do you suddenly grow a need that brings you down here, huh?"

"I wanted to see him die."

"No. No you don't, you just think you do 'cause of what he did. I'm handling that now. For you. For us. An' you gotta trust me." He kissed her quickly. "Go, now."

She finally nodded, turned and walked back to her car of her own accord, Gemma following quickly behind. The two cars pulled away, headlights shining on something new as they reversed out the Lumber Mill.

Chibs stood over Aaron, and reached out a hand flicking a switch on. The wood chipper behind him started vibrating and it dawned on Aaron that, actually, maybe he wouldn't get out of this one alive.

"What, can't finish the job yourself?" He sneered. If he was going out he'd get one last remark out there.

"Sure this is the way you wanna go?" Jax asked from beside Chibs.

"Oh aye."

Jax clapped a hand on his shoulder. If this is what he wanted, then this is what would happen.

Bobby let go first, stepping back and everybody else followed suit knowing this was going to get bloody.

"You're all pussies, you know that? Can't fight like real men. Can't handle a knife. Can't-"

Chibs punched him in the nose then kicked him in the chest, hard, sending him backwards into the wood chipper.

In seconds, Aaron Jones was in a million pieces, spluttered over the inventory of logs that had previously been cut down and sent through the wood chipper too.

Chibs flicked the off switch.

That felt good.


	9. Cabin

**Author Note: Fun fact: Magpies mate for life, apparently. When you see one, it's because it has lost it's mate. Have I mentioned that before? I feel like I have.**

* * *

The cabin was musty and smelled like damp seaweed. As soon as Charlotte arrived she put her bags in the master bedroom and opened up the wooden french doors that opened onto the small balcony, overlooking the man made lake beyond the trees. It eased some air into the room, so she set about opening the windows in the kitchen and living room too. Whilst she was in the kitchen she checked in the cupboards to see what food was there - Gemma had ordered a Crow Eater no doubt to stock up for them. They had cans and packets of stuff, the fridge was stocked with beer, soft drinks and basics, the freezer stocked with plenty of pizzas.

Looking through the pizza's Charlotte heard Chibs' bike come up the long driveway and her stomach flipped. How where they going to spend a week together in a tiny cabin, away from civilisation if her stomach turned and she felt awkward around him? Jesus, what would she do when they went to bed? Would he try and have sex with her? What if she got pregnant again?

"Hey," he greeted, entering the kitchen, removing his scarf and dumping it on the kitchen counter with his helmet and keys.

"Hey, you hungry?" She asked eyeing up something.

"Nah, I ate already. You bring the bags in?" He started to walk to the master bedroom, running a hand through his hair after it had been stuck under his helmet for half the day.

"Yeah, they're in..." she started to reply but then realised he was out of ear shot and she heard the door close on her anyway. Her stomach rumbled from hunger, but she threw the pizza back in the freezer. No point in making a huge pizza for one person and waste half of it.

She heard the pipes groan under the floorboards which signalled the shower was running.

Charlotte headed out onto the balcony with a cigarette to try and supress her hunger.

* * *

Chibs set the shower running pleased to see someone had set towels out for them.

He needed a shower to clear away the road dust, but also t think and gather game plan here. How was he going to make this up to her? He had sworn to her that everything would be alright, and it wsn't, because he hadn't been there to protect her. Was he just supposed to say 'I'm sorry' and everything would click back into place? Since she got back from Sam Cro rehab they hadn't had time to restabish their footing, and right now he didn't know what their 'normal' was.

She'd looked so vulnerable standing there in the kitchen. Beautiful, as always, but vulnerable. He wanted so much to just hold her and promise nothing like that would happen again, but he couldn't because he wasn't sure if he could do that anymore.

* * *

They were on the same sofa but at oposite ends watching a stupid baseball game on television. Chibs didn't even like baseball but he was feining interest.

She felt herself falling alseep, couldn't stop yawning, so announced she was going to bed. He moved his feet from the coffee table, which had been blocking her path, the only sign he'd heard what she said.

"Be there in aminute," he said to her back as she walke away.

"'Kay," she repsonded. When he went to bed twenty minutes later she was fast asleep.

* * *

Day three out of five in the cabin and the fever was setting in. The always imminent chance of rain held them both in doors. The TV had satellite but the unpredictable weather played havoc with the reception and they could only get news, sports and cooking channels.

Chibs had settled on an American Football game, chuntering about how it wasn't football because they didn't use their legs.

Charlotte settled on the opposite end of the sofa, flicking through a magazine she had bought before leaving for the cabin. There, they remained in silence for the next twenty minutes.

Glancing up from her magazine, Charlotte caught Chibs looking at his cut, placed neatly over the back of a chair. No point wearing it if it was just the two of there.

"You can go for a ride, if you want," she offered, going back to her reading. She didn't want him to feel pinned down to her and the cabin.

He didn't move or make a sound and she wondered if he'd even heard her.

He scratched his goatee. Working all day in the garage and Club acitivities after hours, busy with your hands and mind all day then suddenly doing nothing was odd. His back felt too light without the comforting leather on it. His hands were too clean from oil and grease.

"Yeah. Later," he replied. It was spitting with rain and recently in the rain his carb had playing up. He didn't have the tools with him to fix it if it fucked up and a call to the garage meant he'd be without it for another five or so days. And a call to Charlotte to come and collect him was just out of the question.

Turning the page Charlotte was met with a full page advert for a new type of baby milk. She closed the page and threw it on the coffee table, hoping she had closed it quick enough, but the image of the smiling blond haired baby had burned into he rmind and it was all she could see. Desperately trying to stop herself from crying she clasped a hand over her mouth.

"You okay?" Chibs asked, cocking his head at her. She looked like she was going to puke.

She stood up quickly and kicked his legs off the coffee table with a rough, "Move!" and flew into the ensuite bathroom, locking it and sitting on the closed toilet and sobbed.

Chibs, bewildered on the sofa, wondered if it was 'that' time of the month. When she didn't return for a couple o fminutes ahe knocked on the door lightly.

"Charlie?"

"Leave me alone!" she sceeched, harsher than needed or intended. "I mean, just give me a minute."

"You're not - you're not _taking_ anything, are you?"

"No! I'm past all that."

"You past us?"

The question startled her, came almost from nowhere. "No."

* * *

The cabin phone had been there since the early 90s, a horrible once-white-turned-grimy-yellow ugly brick stuck to the wall on the kitchen. the ringtone was shrill and irritating.

"Hello?" charlotte answered, knowing it was already Gemma. Nobody besides Sam Crow had the cabin number, although why she hadn't tried amobile of their she didn't know.

"Hey baby, everything okay up there?" Gemma swatted Jax's hand away as he tried to take the phone off of her - he told her to just leave them alone.

"Yeah, we're fine."

There was an awkwardness inher voice followed by a silence on the phoneline.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"You need anything?"

"No. Hang on," a slight scuffle and Gemma could hear Charlotte ask Chibs if he wanted anything. He didn't respond and then Charlotte came back on the phone. "Chibs wants more beer."

"Okay, baby, I'll send someone up."

Gemma flipped her phone shut and thought for a few seconds.

"Ma, don't." Jax said from the other side of the desk.

"What?" Gemma grew defensive.

"Whatever yu're planning, don't. They need to sort this out themselves."

"But a little push can't hurt," Gemma smirked once he'd left.

* * *

Charlotte woke up later that night in bed, sweltering hot and sweaty from a bad dream. She kicked the ocovers off her to cool and calm down quickly. She realised that Chibs wasn't there - he had been because the sheets were ruffled. Then she noticed the bathroom door was outlined in light indicating he was in there. She realised what he was doing in there by the small noises he was emitting. It felt a little degrading knowing he was in the next room, jerking himself off and there she was, lying like a log covered in moss.

She only hoped that he was thinkin gof her, thinking of past times together.

AFter Chibs had finished himself off he washed his hands throroughly, tucked himself back in his boxers and sat on the edge of the bath wondering how it had got to that point. HE couldn't bring himself to wake Charlotte up to satisfy his urges for fear of her rejection.

They'd hit a brickwall and it was all Aaron's fault. He was dead, but it was still his fault. He still lingered around in Charlotte's thoughts, he'd always be there, the pink elephant in the room known as 'The Guy who Made Charlotte Miscarry'.

When he returned to bed Charlotte was uncovered, sleeping in white boy shorts and a white tank top. He slid in next to her on his side too, watching the back of her head, at all her thick hair.

Looking down her body, he debated waking her and sorting this out right there and then. They couldn't go on any longer waiting for the otherr person to talk about it.

The white tank top had ridden up slightly exposing her hip. And in the moonlight he noticed a green and yellow bruise. Edging closer to her he realised that the bruise went from her hip to her stomach and moving the material of her top out the way with his finger, he realised it covered the majority of her somach.

Aaron hadn't just pushed and shoved her around he'd actually delivered blows to her stomach. Maybe kicks too. The anger rose in Chibs again and he wished that little shit was still alive so he could kill him all over again.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte's voice was rushed and quiet, she sat up quickly, covering her stomach with her tank top again.

"YOu never told me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Does it matter? The baby's gone."

"You didn't tell me." He repeated, shocked and hurt that she hadn't told him the extenet of her injuries. This was three weeks ago and she still had bruising. Jesus Christ.

"Fine. He pushed me. I told him to stop, don't hurt the baby. He got this crazy look in his eyes and he flipped. He pushed me onto the bathroom floor and he jumped on my stomach. How's that for a bedroom story?" She spoke quickly, and every word she delivered was like someone punching him in the face. Unnecesary and painful.

Charlotte pushed the cover off of her and stormed into the kitchenette, turning on the clunky taps and slamming cupboards for a glass.

She drank the water, looking at the glass and trning it in her hands. He stood behind her and took the glass from her hands, putting it on the counter top safely out her reach. he turned her around and she looked like a zombie, eyes wide and watery from unshed tears, her cheeks wet from those that had escaped.

He ran his fingers through her unbrushed hair. She closed her eyes and leant her head back slightly. He kissed her wet cheek.

"Come back to bed," he whispered in her ear, squeezing her in a hug before leading her back by the hand. She slept soundly with him spooning her.

* * *

Charlotte stood on the wooden balcony - again. It seemed she spend all her time at the cabin leaning on the wooden railing, watching the natural wildlife in the trees nearby, squirrels, rabbits, birds and the odd wild dog. The lounger had green cushins that had been rumpled by her constant sitting on them. She had owned the balcony, Chibs owned the living room and they occasionally met in the bedroom and kitchen. Looking past the trees at the lake, she saw a lonely goose land on the water. It went in with such speed but landed in the water so gracefully, making one small ripple that echoed to the edge.

* * *

Not for the first time, she wondered if they'd come out of this as a pair or as two seperate people.

The trees rustled before her and she looked to see what it was - a lonesome Magpie landed at the top of a tree and called out.

Someone once told her that Magpies mate for life -therefore if you see one on it's own it means that it's lost it's partner.

Maybe it was a sign.

"Gonna rain soon," Chibs commented, lighting a cigarette and joining her.

"Can you get down to the lake from here?"

"Think so," he paused in thought, "YEah there's a trail near the back door."

Charlotte tapped the railing with her hand, "I'm going for a walk."

"I said it's gonna rain."

"I'll chance it," She replied, grabbing a hoodie from the bed.

He rolled his eyes, vowing to tell her ' I told you so' if she got soaked and got sick.

The tree rustled again as a second Magpie joined the first, and they started communicating together in an irritating 'ack-ack-ack' noise.

"Fuckin' birds," he muttered, closing the french doors on them.

* * *

The rain held off until Charlotte ws literally one minute away from getting back to the cabin. The lake was quite plainly, scary. the trees were denser, creating a shelter from thesun thus making it darker. nobody else was around, no wildlife, so she retreated to the cabin.

Climbing the short steps to the kitchen she heard another female voice that wasn't coming for the tv.

Standing at the edge of the kitchentte she saw the culprit. Emily Duncan.

_Holy Shit_.

Charlotte thought Emily had dropped off the face of the planet, but no, she was here in the living room, laughing flirtily with Chibs as she set two packs of beer down on the coffee table.

How the hell did she know they were there? Had Chibs called her, knowing Charlotte was out, as a booty call?

"You need anything else?" She squawked.

Charlotte was about to jump out form her hiding place and bash her face on the ocffee table as she ran a sugestive finger down his torso. But the way that Chibs flinched and moved back, averted his eyes to the floor, rooted her to the spot.

"No, we're good."

_We're._ There was a still a 'we' an 'us'.

"You sure?" Emily pouted hands going straight for the buckle on Chibs' belt.

"What're you doing?" Charlotte wassurprised t how fast she could move - one minute she was there, near the fridge, and now she had her hand around EMil's wrist, digging her short nails uncomfortably into Emily's skin.

"Nothin'," Emily said in shock, wondering where she'd come from.

"Get out," Charlotte ordered, pushing her backwards towards the door, grip tightening around her wrist.

"Ow! Get off, Jesus, you're hurtin' me!" EMily whined.

Charlote reached around her to open the door.

"Don't care."

She pushed her backwards and EMily stumbled across the threshold, landing on her ass as the rain started to come down. Charlotte slammed the door closed with force, flicking the lock.

"What the hell was she doing here?" Charlotte's eyes flashed with part anger part unshed tears.

Chibs shrugged and drew his hands up '_How do I know?'_

"Did you invite her?"

"No! Jesus! Gemma probably sent her up, knew we'd be dry by now."

He leant down and ripped open the cardboard box and pulled a beer out.

"Took you long enough to come out your hidey hole."

Charlotte's face couldn't mask the surprise that he knew she was there. She shuffled awkwardly near the door as he opened his beer and drank from it.

"And before you even ask, even if you weren't there, I would've sent her packing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. There ain't nobody but you."

Suddenly, everything clicked back into place. The pink elephant in the room was still there, but it just shrank considerably. It left enough space that Charlotte went running and jumped up, wrapped her legs around Chibs' waist. He was caught a little by surprise, but nonetheless managed to set his beer down on the table, and catch her within seconds.

She pressed her mouth to his, squashing herself to his body as he held her close.

It was like nothing had changed, it was like nothing had ever happened between them. As Charlotte pulled awayfor air his mouth went to her neck and the fire was ignited inthe pit of her stomach. He sat down on the sofa so Charlotte was straddling him. She took off her top leaving her in a black bra and his hands wrapped around her waist, tightening as she ground her hips into his.

She leant down to kiss him again, his hand grabbed her hair, pulling it a little, messing it up a lot.

She raised herself up slightly, enough for her hands to get to his belt buckle to undo it.


	10. Home

**Author Note: Fun fact:** Chibs has never told Charlotte he loves her

* * *

Charlotte's nails dug into his chest as she moved above him, rocking back and forth until she came quietly with a cute little whimper. He came a little louder, but spent nonetheless. It was God-knows o'clock, the sky a hazy blue grey outside, a slight rain falling. She fell forward, forehead resting against his tattoo there. He wrapped an arm lazily around her middle holding her there as she got her breathing back. All too soon she rolled off him and laid on her back next to him.

"Wow," she breathed. He snuck an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, her face burying into his neck, her hair tickling his shoulders and chin. He was too tired to move it out the way. He was completely spent after three rounds with her. The first, on the sofa, had been noisy and fierce each of them digging and pressing fingers into flesh with need. The second had been on the bed, sheets thrown to the floor, a frenzy of positions, limbs mixing with each other. The third had been mainly her, on top. Chibs had showered quickly, before she removed his towel and went down on him, moving a top of him, slowly.

It was day 6 of 7 and they had to leave tomorrow. They finally got it together and they had to leave. Charlotte pouted to herself. She wished Emily showed up earlier on day 1, then she would've had him to herself. They could've had sex all over this cabin every day.

"We didn't use protection," she suddenly realised.

Chibs, almost asleep, snapped his eyes open.

"You stopped taking?" He asked with a small frown.

"I was pregnant already."

_Was. Pregnant. _Those were two words that shouldn't be in the same sentence without a baby to show for it.

"What if it happens again? What if I get pregnant and loose it?"

"We won't loose another one," he spoke softly in her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I swear." He rested a hand on her stomach causing her to flinch, and he retreated his hand.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't of told him." Charlotte shook her head. "He was pushing me, and I told him not to hurt the baby. He was okay at first but then he flipped."

He wiped her tears away form her cheek with the back of his hand, listening to her even though he didn't want to hear it.

"You know he can never hurt you again, right? You know I made sure of that."

"It's still my fault," she sobbed.

"No, no, this is all on me, I didn't protect you and the baby like I said I would."

He wiped away the last of her tears.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I know."

"Can we try again?"

He interlinked his fingers with her then bought her hand up and kissed it.


	11. Sustainable

The sun came blazing in through the french doors onto Charlotte's eyes and woke her up. Chibs was in the bathroom, door left wide open, towel around his hips, alternating between whistling and singing quietly, as he was shaving around his goatee.

She turned to her side, away from the sun and she found her body was sore.

He stopped whistling and washed away the remaining shaving foam from his face. When he emerged, he was dressed in a black sleeveless top and black jeans. GRabbing his cross necklace from the bedside table he then kneeled on the bed, hovering over her.

"Ready?" He asked simply, pressing a kiss to her neck. She groaned and pulled the covers around her tighter.

"No," she whined. "I want to stay here forever."

"Me too," he dropped a kiss on her shoulder and checked his watch, "But I got Chapel in 6 hours."

She didn't move.

"You want me to get the hose?"

"I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Charlotte pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot, Chibs right behind her on his bike.

Gemma was in the office, sunglasses poised in her hand, waiting to see what the outcome of their week alone was.

Tig entered th eoffice through the garage door, went to say something then looked out the door, noticed they were back.

"Here we go."

Gemma noted that Tig seemed more anxious than she had him pinned down for.

Chibs remained seated on his bike, ruffling his hair that was grimed with sweat from riding for a length of time. His helmet hung off the handle bars, but he made no move to get off his bike. His shades were still on and it was hard to gauge what he was thinking from all the way in the office.

When Charlotte exited the car Gemma stood from thec hair, wlaking to the window parting the blinds with her fore and middle finger to get a better view.

Chibs beckoned her over with a wave of his hand and she obliged. when she was near enough he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, telling her something in a low voice before kissing her.

Gemma let out her held breath. They were fine. Everything would be fine. Everything would be fine.

* * *

**End.**

**15 people need to tell me they want a sequel in a review, a long with 1 thing they liked and 1 thing they didn't like in this whole story, or you're not getting one.**

**xoxo**


End file.
